The patent relates to the field of outdoor illuminating equipment, in particular to a novel laser projection lamp.
Since the light projection distance of laser projection lamps is long, laser projection lamps are becoming more and more popular among manufacturers and merchants; and since light beams of the laser projection lamps are relatively centralized, the laser projection lamps are also frequently used for festival decoration, and a better festival atmosphere in the environment is achieved.
However, the color of laser light of existing laser projection lamps is simple. White laser light is generally synthesized from light in multiple colors, and consequentially, white laser light with poor monochromaticity is extremely difficult to output.